A Twilight PARODY
by The-Wasteland-Renegade
Summary: This is a PARODY of Twilight that me and my friends wrote in some of our most boring lessons by passing notes...  Do not read if offended by Randomness and OCC people... or swearing... gah just read it already... oh and REVIEW!... PG-13 for some parts
1. Chapter 1

This is a Twilight PARODY that me and my friends wrote during lessons... I'm posting it up here on FF to see what people think of our craziness... *Read A/N at bottom of story*

Me and my friends don't own Twilight :P

Bella: Oh what a brilliant day *skips down street*  
Edward: *skipping with* yup, such a brilliant day Emmett: *Hidding in trash can* Bwahahaha *cough* haha Bella: *looks around* what was that?  
Edward: *shrugs* I dunno Emmett: oops *runs in to middle of road, puts stick down* *runs off*  
Bella" *Trips* Edward: *points* hahahahahaha Bella: It's not funny! *starts to cry*  
Edward: hehe but it was hehe Bella: *Takes of clothes and runs down street crying*  
Edward: O_o"  
Emmett: *runs up to Edward* Why did she take her clothes off?  
Edward: O_o"  
Emmett: *Waves hand infront of Edwards face* Ummmm dude are you in there? *worried*  
Edward: O_o"  
Emmett: I think his in shock...  
Edward: She...she...and the no clothes...the falling...and running Emmett: Well at leasthis speaking...  
Edward: but...she...she Emmett: Kinda... *thinks* Well if you call insane ramblings "speaking"

-Down the road-

Bella:Why are people looking at me?

-Back-

Emmett: *pulls out phone* Carlisle I think I need you Carlisle: Why?  
Emmett: You'll see Carlisle: Okay... I'm coming...

-15 minutes later- (with Bella)

Bella: *Still running* Jeez...people these days..gosh...so rude...  
People: Talk about revealing... O_O"... She's a fatty boomba

(With Edward+)

Emmett: Thank god your here Carlisle. It's Edward.  
Edward:...she..no...clothes...O_o"  
Carlisle: What happened!  
Emmett: Well I was hidding in a trash can then I...

-5 Mins later-

Carlisle: O_o Emmett: Yeah...  
Carlisle: Well, I'm pretty sure you've seen her naked before right Edward?  
Edward:... Yes...  
Emmett: Hehehe Edward: WHAT!  
Emmett: hehe nothing.

_On other side of town-

Bella* Still Running* *Thinks* Maybey I should head back now... and maybey I should but some clothes on *puts clothes on*  
People: Yayayay the fat boomba put some clothes on *leave in puff of smoke*  
Bella: Eh? *starts running back* *thinks* How'd those people do that

_Back-

Edward: So what do we do now?  
Emmett: *Thinks* Bella and Edward sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marrige and then comes Bella with a babies carrige Edward*Mumbles* ah Imma kill that fool T_T Carlisle: Eh? Emmett must be trying to bug Edward

Carlisle: *Phone rings* Hello?

-Bella's side of town-

Bella: Dum di dum *sees her car parked on side of road* WOOOO no more running for me... huh? wonder how my car got here... oh well *Gets in car and starts to drive back*  
Alice: *hidding in tree* Oh thank god now she won't fall over and take her clothes off again *pulls out Waffer bikkie* NOM NOM!

Okay thats part one... should I keep posting it? the posts might me off and on for November Cuz I'm doin NaNoWriMo. But keep in mind this isn't me doing it from scratch because I already have about three or more parts already done by hand...

Review... Please... and I'm sorry for the utter randomness...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for not updating in a while...

I was going to update today but im not in the mood anymore

I was yelled at so harshly it made me cry... by a freaking teacher that is... for telling him to "watch the game" and my "tone" wasn't respectful enough... well excuse me for not knowing when my voice was going to go all funny... i have a cold dumb ass...

I am not your kid you dont shove me into a fence and scream at me like im your kid... im NOT... ****************(insert swear words)88888888888$&%$#^%$#^

*sigh*

okay sorry i'm done now...

I'll see about updating tomorrow

-JasperXxXHale


	3. Chapter 3

Dum di dum :D Part two has now arrived.  
The language and themes are kinda more obvious so yeah just a heads up for you,  
Don't forget to

Me and my friends do NOT own Twilight because if we did... well i wouldn't want to know what we would have done to the people in it. :D

~~~~~ Last time:  
Alice: Oh thank god now she won't fall over and take her clothes off again *Pulls out waffer bikkie* Nom Nom NOM ~~~ and on this episode:

-Back-  
Carlise: anboby there? *still on phone* *Walking down side of the road and see's Bella's truck going past**Gets in*  
Jasper:*Randomly gets in car somehow* His arms are sweaty spaghetti!  
Carlisle:... WHAT?  
Jasper: It's catchy :D Carlise: Sure it is...wait...how did you get in the car?  
Jasper: ummmmm Ebay?  
Carlisle: okay then and... why exactly are you naked? Jasper:Well um, I saw Bella and thought...  
Edward: That was YOU!  
Jasper: well...?  
Edward:You dirty bastard *takes of his clothes*  
Carlisle: This is just getting weird *also takes clothes off*  
Edward:  
Bella:  
Jasper:  
Carlisle:  
Spongebob: 


End file.
